


The View

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Invitation [1]
Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: This is still new to him, Ziva teases it's a dream, and sometimes Tony's sure that it is - but he really is married to an awesome woman!





	The View

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on fanfiction.net in June 2012.

"Come on." Tony rolled his eyes at Ziva walking next to him. "Just because you can kill with a paperclip, doesn't mean that you don't get rusty."

But Ziva shook her head. "I don't get rusted, Tony."

Tony stopped and turned to her. "When was the last time you killed someone with a paperclip?"

"Last week," she said, her face quite serious.

"You can't—" Tony shook his head and stared at her.

Ziva stared back, but then she let her lips twitch.

Tony shook his head. "You had me for a second."

Ziva chuckled and laughed. "I am never rusted."

"You can never not be rusted, Ziva." Tony told her as he pushed the doors open that lead to the gym. "And Gibbs'll be pissed if he finds out that you haven't been to the gym."

"I am going now," she said.

"Yeah," Tony nodded at her, turning back around. "You—" he stopped and Ziva bumped his shoulder.

"What?" she questioned, her dark brows furrowed.

Tony was grinning. "Nothing," he said, "Just taking in the view." His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was openly watching a female in workout clothes on the mat spread her legs before she bent to touch her toes, stretching before she started her workout.

"Tony!" Ziva slapped his chest, a look of disgust in her features.

"What?" Tony didn't even have the decency to glance away. "I'm allowed." He called, "Ain't that right, Novak?"

Ziva looked. The woman paused and looked around her legs at Tony. She was a blond. And unlike what always happened, Novak didn't shoot around with a shout, run from the room. Instead, she smiled flirtatiously. 

"Yes, honey." She called back before she stood up and bent this way and that way and Ziva was sure that she was doing it all for Tony.

Ziva looked at him.

Finally, Tony glanced at her. "You remember Claire, don't? My wife," he hinted.

Ziva looked at his hand across his chest and saw that golden band on his left hand's ring finger. "Oh!" she smacked her forehead. "I forgot. When your wedding happened, I thought that I had been drugged."

"That's real nice, David." Tony said hurtfully, "Glad to know that you believe in me, and are happy for me."

"Oh, I'm happy for you, Tony." she said. "I'm just wondering how long these drugs last." Ziva smiled nicely.

Tony glowered at her. "You think you're so funny."

"I know I am," Ziva told him with confidence.

"Sure," Tony said condescendingly. "I dare you to tell that to my wife."

"Alright." Ziva nodded and Tony watched open mouthed as Ziva actually skipped from him to where Claire was stretching.

Ziva touched Claire shoulder and his wife stood up. Ziva talked for a second, and glanced at Tony. Claire looked at him too, and then they both laughed. Tony's face scrunched up and his arms were now crossed for a different reason.

"You guys are hilarious." he told them sarcastically, a pout in place.

Claire went over to him. "Come on, Tone. You know that there's no drug out there strong enough to cause that kind of reaction." She took his chin between her fingers and turned his face to hers, and kissed his lips. "So you know this is real, you big idiot."

Tony looked at her suspiciously, and then at Ziva who was grinning at him with a gleam in her dark eyes. He thought that being single was complicated, but being married makes it worse. 

f

 


End file.
